Gone
by densifangirl
Summary: Deeks is reassigned for an operation in Hawaii. When he is gone, Kensi's life has changed due to their second night, before he left. Seven months later, he goes missing and the NCIS team asks the help of the 5-0 task in Hawaii and travels there to find him. Crossover with Hawaii 5-0 from the second chapter.
1. Gone

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

The night had fallen in the City of Angels. It seemed to be the perfect night. There were no clouds in the sky, no winds, nothing but a million stars and the moon which was lighting the dark streets of the city.

It was around 20:30. Callen, Sam and Deeks were at the bullpen packing their things. Another case was solved and they were more than tired. Granger approached them and talked to Deeks. "Detective, pack your things." and he gave him a file "Tomorrow morning, you are flying to Hawaii for an operation. In the file, you'll find the plane ticket and all the information you need." They were staring at him with the 'why-are-you-doing-this-again' look. "I suggest you go home and get some rest." and he walked away while Hetty joined them.

"Hetty? What is all this?" Callen asked.

"Um, he is the Assistant Director…"

"So what? He can move us around like that?" Sam interrupted her.

"Apparently, he can, Mr. Hanna. Mr. Deeks, go home. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Deeks was shocked that he didn't say anything. He just took his things and left. Sam followed him and went home. Kensi hadn't heard anything or seen her partner leaving. She approached the bullpen where she found Callen. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"They went home." He paused for a few minutes and then began again. "Sit down." And she sat on her desk and he sat next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Deeks is reassigned. Granger is sending him to Hawaii for an operation. He's leaving tomorrow."

"You're kidding me, right? He asked you to tell me that?" She couldn't believe it. "You're lying. It can't be true."

"Kensi,..."

"It can't be true!" she yelled. Her eyes got wet. She stood up, took her things and left, running.

She drove to her partner's house knowing he'd be there. He was flying in the morning so he'd be home, packing his things. She pulled over outside his house, jumped out of the car and ran to his door. He was in his bedroom. A not very big suitcase was on the bed half empty. A bunch of clothes were on the bed ready to be put in the suitcase. Monty entered the bedroom and looked at his owner. He had a sad look on his face. So did Deeks. Thankfully, his neighbor was more than happy to keep Monty while he'd be away. Plus, a dog is the perfect company for a 65-year-old woman.

While he was packing, he heard a knock on his door. He walked there and opened it. He found a crying Kensi standing there and looking at him with those eyes you can't resist. "You'd leave without saying goodbye?"

"Goodbye is forever." and he let her in. "I won't be gone forever."

"But you'll be away and I, once again, will have to work alone. And I don't want that."

"Shh, come here." and he pulled her in a hug to comfort her. He was feeling her tears wetting his shirt. "It won't be for long, I promise."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. You'll never lose me." and he looked in her eyes. He wiped her tears and continued. "Stay here. I'll go pack some more things and I'll be back."

He finished packing his suitcase and brought it in the living room. She was sitting on the couch playing with Monty. She heard him coming and looked up. When she saw the suitcase, the smile was gone from her face. "I can take care of Monty while you'll be away."

"Okay then. I appreciate that. I have to call Mrs. Walker and tell her that you'll keep Monty."

"Who's Mrs. Walker?" she asked as if she were jealous.

"She is a 65-year-old lady who lives next door and I had asked her to take care of Monty."

She got up and approached him. She took a deep breath and kissed him. And he kissed her back. He moved her against the wall and started unbuttoning her shirt. He took it off and lifted her up. She was grabbed at him like the koala is grabbed from the tree. He took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, still kissing her.

A few minutes later, they were both half naked on the bed under the blanket. She had her head on his chest and he had placed his arm around her. With his free hand, he was holding hers. This time they wanted. Kensi wasn't afraid of choosing. She was where she wanted to be.

"What time are you flying?" she asked.

"11:30."

"I want you to call me as soon as you land. And I don't care how, but every week you'll text or e-mail me or whatever you want, telling me that you are okay."

Deeks smiled. "Okay."

"Good. If a week passes, and you haven't sent me something, I'll take the first plane for Hawaii."

"Okay."

He kept her in his arms all night. While she was sleeping, he was playing with her hair by putting his fingers in them and fondling her head. He wished he could stop the time there, with her in his arms. He wished he didn't have to leave in the morning and go to Hawaii; although it's the perfect place for surfing.

The morning sun's light was entering his bedroom from the window and it was falling on her face. She was still sleeping while Deeks was getting dressed. It was around 09:30. He was ready to leave. He drank the last drop of coffee that was left in his cup and approached her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead but she didn't wake up. "Take care, Kens. I love you." and he left.

An hour passed since he left home and she woke up. She stretched her arms and legs. While stretching her arms, she noticed he wasn't next to her. She sat on the bed and looked at her phone. 10:25. She stood up, got dressed and drove to LAX as fast as she could.

Deeks' suitcase was on its way to the plane, along with other suitcases. Callen, Sam, Nell and Eric were at the airport to say goodbye. He, finally, hugged Nell and said "I have to go. The plane won't wait for me."

"Where is Kensi?" Callen asked.

"It's better for her if she's not here. She doesn't like goodbyes."

"_All passengers for the flight 205 to Hawaii please approached your gate. Thank you."_

"It won't be for long." Sam said.

Nell's eyes were wet. She was barely keeping her tears. Eric had his arms around her and tried to comfort her. That was when Deeks saw Kensi running to him. Callen and Sam noticed his look and turned. Kensi ignored them, walked to Deeks and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Not even a goodbye?"

"Goodbye is forever. You never pay attention to what I say Fern, do you?" She smiled. He put his hands behind her neck and his forehead against hers. "Take care of yourself."

"Call me when you land."

"I will." and he walked away.

She couldn't keep her tears either. She was watching him leaving when she felt Callen hugging her from behind. "He's going to be okay."

"Yeah."

**In the next chapter, the team travels to Hawaii where they see again the 5-0 task and work with them. Reviews? Follow? Fave? **


	2. Seven months later

**To be honest, I'm very disappointed. I have only three followers and only one good review. Come on guys, give it a try. I still think it's a good plot.**

**So, in case you don't watch **_**Hawaii 5-0**_** here are the main characters and some information about them:**

**Commander Steve McGarrett, former Navy Seal who served with Sam and the leader of the 5-0 task.**

**Detective Sergeant Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve's partner and divorced. His daughter, Grace, calls him Danno because when she was little she couldn't pronounce dad or daddy.**

**Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, former member of HPD (Honolulu Police Department) and widower.**

**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Chin's cousin and a professional surfer.**

**Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, McGarrett's girlfriend and former Intelligence Officer of the Navy.**

_Who says that fertilization takes time? It may happen very slowly. It may also happen with the first time. Or sometimes with the second one. One thing is for sure: it happens. And it does when you are not prepared._

Seven months had passed since Deeks left. A lot of things had changed in Kensi's life. A lot. Who could imagine that this could happen that night? Most couples try and try and try all the time till they succeed. And when they get the good news they feel so happy and blessed. Maybe it was meant for these two. He would be gone and she would be carrying his baby. Their baby.

It had been a month since he was reassigned that she found it out. She didn't know what to do. She got scared. She was alone on that. The man of her life was miles away from her and had no idea about it. She had confessed to Hetty that they slept that night together and later to the rest of the team. But Callen was the first one to whom she said 'the good news'. She trusted him; after Deeks. He was like a big brother to her who always took care of her and made sure she would be safe.

She walked in the bullpen fondling her belly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Callen and Sam said both at the same time.

She seemed exhausted and Sam noticed that. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? This little thing is seven months and it's so heavy. I can barely walk."

"You'll get used to it." Callen said.

"It's easy for you to say because you'll never have to carry your own baby Callen. Someone else will." Sam laughed. "Where is the fun in that? If I'm not mistaken you didn't carry neither your son nor your daughter for nine months."

"Michelle said if you want to go for baby shopping with her?" he tried to change the subject.

"Sure. I'll go with Nell and my mom on Saturday. If she wants to come, she's welcome."

"_New case on deck!"_ Eric yelled from the stairs, always with a whistle.

"Oh really." Kensi said complaining.

"What?" Callen asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to go up all these stairs?" she said pointing them. Clearly her hormones were very high today. "Go. I'll be behind you."

A couple of minutes later, they were all in the Operation Center. Eric put on the screen some crime scene photos, saying "Last night in Hawaii." And then he played a video. A traffic camera had recorded it close to Waikiki Beach in Oahu. A car was exploded.

Kensi had a bad feeling about it. She knew that it wasn't good the fact that they were taking a look on an explosion that happened hours away from them. Her heart was beating faster and faster. They baby started kicking her. It could feel it when its mummy wasn't good. And that what it was doing to alert her and tell her, in its own way, that she needed to calm down. She put her hands on her belly and fondled it trying to calm the baby down. She looked at Nell who had understood Kensi suspected something.

"If it was in Hawaii, why do we need to know about this?" Callen asked. He didn't want to think about the same thing Kensi and, probably, his partner had in mind.

"Please tell me, he wasn't in the car." Kensi told Nell still looking at her. She didn't even ask if it was about Deeks. She could feel it.

"Oh my God!" Sam said noticing Nell's look and knowing that what he was thinking was true.

"No, no one was in the car." Nell said relieving Kensi.

"_That means gentlemen,"_ Hetty said entering the OC "you're going to Hawaii. Assistant Director Granger is already there."

"What about me?" Kensi asked.

"Ms Blye, you are not in condition for field work."

"Yes, but I can help." She stared at Hetty for a moment. "He is the father of my baby. But more important, he is my partner. He travelled all around the world to save me. I need to be there. Please."

Hetty nodded her head. "Okay. But you will stay in the headquarters of 5-0, you will not step foot outside of the building and I want to see you in each and every video communication that we will have."

"Of course."

"Do we know what he is working on?" Sam asked.

"We had a lead that a terrorist group was in Hawaii trying to smuggle weapons in the landmark from Asia and sell them to our enemies in Middle East. Assistant Director sent Mr. Deeks to Hawaii to track down the group and stop a possible terrorist attack." Hetty said.

"You don't seem to believe that yourself, Hetty, do you?" Callen said noticing something in her voice.

"That's what he told me."

"Alright. Nell, help Kensi pack the gear." And with that, the two girls left the OC. "I think it's time to call your friend McGarrett." Callen told his partner.

Sam nodded his head and left too. "Mr. Beale, book a flight for three for Hawaii. Mr. Callen, may I have a word with you in my office?" She exited the room with Callen following her.

Sam was sitting in the bullpen searching in his phone contacts for McGarrett's number. He hadn't seen him for years. Even when the NCIS worked with the 5-0 task back in 2012, he was on his own mission somewhere in Japan. When he found his number he called it.

"_McGarrett."_

"It's been a long time."

"_Sam? How are you doing? How is Michelle, the kids?"_

"I'm good, they are good. Listen, something is going on and we need your help. Actually, the 5-0's help."

"_What is this about?"_

"Last night, a car was exploded in Waikiki Beach. Um, it was the car one of our own had rent while working undercover there."

"_Are you kidding me? We are at the crime scene, now. Nobody was in the car."_

"Yeah, we know that. But he has gone dark since then. We booked a flight for Hawaii. We are flying in an hour." Sam said watching Eric who was at the stairs signaling him.

"_How many?"_

"Three. One pregnant."

"_Pregnant? Okay, we'll be there to pick you up, guys. Thanks for calling."_

"Thanks for the help, Steve." and they hang up.

Callen was sitting on one of these bamboo chairs across Hetty. "Ms Blye is very vulnerable."

"We know that."

"I don't want her outside of that building, Mr. Callen, for no reason. Unless it is to go on the plane to return home."

"Hetty, don't worry. We'll take care of her and the baby."

"I want you to bring all three back alive. And of course yourself and your partner."

"You have my word."

That was when Sam entered Hetty's office. "Hey, I just talked with McGarrett. 5-0 is already investigating the explosion. They are waiting for us."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

For five whole hours, they were above the Pacific Ocean, flying to Hawaii. As soon as their jet landed, Sam took his and Kensi's bag and Callen carried his own helping Kensi to get out. Commander McGarrett and Detective Sergeant Williams were waiting for them. Steve's Chevrolet Silverado Crew Cab and Danny's black Camaro were parked a few meters from where they were standing.

When the NCIS team got out, Danny looked at Steve being surprised by seeing the pregnant Kensi.

"It's been a long time." Sam told McGarrett.

"Welcome to Hawaii." McGarrett said and shook hands with everyone. He remembered Kensi very well. Thanks to her, he was able to begin his investigation in finding 'Shelburne'. Then Danny followed by welcoming them too.

"This is Special Agent Callen, Commander Steve McGarrett." Sam introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Callen said.

"I hope good things."

"You didn't mention the pregnancy." Danny said. Sam looked confused. He had told McGarrett.

"Why did it have to be mentioned?" Kensi asked.

"No, I knew it." Steve said.

"And why didn't you tell me anything?" Kensi gave him an angry look. "I didn't mean to say anything. But I think you should be home with your husband."

"I'm not married. And my partner, who's missing, is the father of my baby." Danny looked at her while the other three laughed.

Callen and Sam drove with McGarrett and Danny was left with Kensi. Neither she nor Danny spoke during the ride to the headquarters. Both cars arrived together. They went upstairs where Chin and Kono were.

"Kono, this is Special Agent Kensi Blye. Kensi, this is Officer Kono Kalakaua." Steve introduced them and the two women shook hands. Then she welcomed the two male NCIS agents. "Where is Catherine?" Steve asked not seeing her around.

"She is on the phone with the crime lab. Here she comes." Chin said.

"Crime lab says the bomb was detonated with a timer." she said approaching them. And there she was. Catherine's best friend from childhood was standing there. "Kensi? Oh My God!"

"Cath? I can't believe it." and they hugged each other. It was the first time she smiled since this morning.

"Look at you." They were all staring at them with their mouths opened.

"I'm sorry, you two know each other?" Steve asked.

"Our fathers served together. And we became best friends." Catherine answered.

"Um, okay. Let's focus on the case. You said the bomb was detonated with a timer." Callen said.

"Yeah, it was set to go off at 21:30 at night."

"But how did they know that he'll be in the car?" Kensi asked.

"_That part we don't know."_ They all turned around only to see Granger coming towards them. "What we do know is that he's gone dark and we need to find him before it is too late."

"Steve, this is our…" Sam began.

"Don't bother Agent Hanna. I met the 5-0 task this morning." Granger interrupted him. "How are you doing Lieutenant Rollins?"

"I'm fine sir." Steve looked at her.

"Our fathers knew him." Kensi said.

"We will begin with the place he was living. Let us know if you find anything." Callen said and he left with Sam, Steve, Danny and Granger.

"We will try to find, at least, where he was last night during the explosion." Kono said and started working.

**I think it's already too long that's why I'm stopping it here. The facts that Kensi and Catherine know each other and Catherine knows Granger are AU.**

**What do you think now?**


	3. The real mission

When they arrived at the motel where Deeks was staying, they found the room empty. Empty but not in a mess like they were expecting. Maybe his cover wasn't compromised. But they couldn't risk it. They sneaked in the apartment without anyone seeing them. They didn't even tell the manager. Deeks' car was exploded and they probably knew where he was living.

The apartment had a view at the beach. You could see the waves crashing at the seashore and the seagull flying about the water. It was really peaceful and beautiful.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Danny said looking around. "Maybe he wasn't made after all."

Sam was looking at the small bookcase at the corner of the room when he noticed a small black device and he approached. He carefully looked it. "I think he is now." They all turned to him. Sam picked up the device and showed it to them. It was a microphone! "Either he put it here, which I find pointless, or some else did."

"Which is more likely to be happening." Callen said referring to the fact that some else place the micro.

They stepped outside the apartment and Steve took out his phone and called Kono. "Kono, we found a microphone. Do you think you'll be able to trace the signal?"

"_I'll try."_

"Alright, thanks." and they hung up. "What's bothering you?" he asked his old friend noticing a strange look in his face.

"Something Hetty said." and he turned to his partner who was thinking the same thing. Hetty didn't believe that Granger sent Deeks to Hawaii to track down a terrorist group but for another reason. Even though she didn't say it, they knew it. They could feel it.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Callen asked directly Granger.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you bring Deeks here for the reason we were told or for some other?" Steve and Danny looked at each other confused. "Hetty thinks you brought him here for another reason. A reason we don't know. And if you want us to find him, you better tell us."

"I don't like your tone Agent Callen."

"With all due respect sir, if there is something more that might help us find him, we need to know." Steve said.

Granger took a deep breath and finally told them. "Eight months ago, I received some surveillance pictures. Someone was and still is watching Agent Blye. I tried to find out who sent them but all I could find was where he was living."

"And he lives here, in Hawaii?" Callen asked.

"Yeah. I tried to date these pictures. The oldest was on April 2012. The latest was two or three days before I was sent them." All four were staring at him. "There were even photos from Afghanistan."

Sam saw the look on Steve and Danny's face and said "She was on a mission in Afghanistan for five months about a year ago."

"This guy has become her shadow for the last three years, literally. At first, Deeks didn't know either. A few days after he left, I came here and talked to him. Whoever he is, he has managed to follow her everywhere and she never noticed. That means he's good. We need to find him. Fast."

"Did he lately send you any other pics?" Sam asked.

"No. I hope he doesn't know she's pregnant."

"She is safe where she is right now, sir." Steve assured him. "And she can live with me and Catherine if you guys need to stay here for long."

**Sorry for the small chapter but I stuck and didn't know how to continue. Promise to think something.**


	4. The call before the blast

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated that story and I'm so sorry. Here is the next chapter.**

Back in the 5-0 headquarters, Kono was trying to trace the signal from the microphone Sam found in Deeks' motel room. She asked for Eric's help after the video communication they had. Catherine had invited Kensi to her office. They were sitting on the couch. They were reminiscing their childhood. They were happy. They were very happy until the night Donald Blye was killed. They were together at the cinema that night with their boyfriends. After Blye's funeral, they lost contact. Kensi stepped away from everyone and everything. And as a result, she spent almost a year on the streets living as a homeless until the Child Welfare found her and gave her to a foster home.

Catherine had a lot of questions about the years they spent apart. They knew each other since they were two years old and they last saw each other when they were fifteen. She wanted to know everything that happened in her friend's life. Her story with Deeks, the reason she broke up with Jack, why she decided to join the NCIS instead of the US Marine Corps. Kensi had never lied to her friend. So she told her the real reason she joined the NCIS. And Catherine was shocked when she heard that she only wanted to find her father's killer. But she was impressed of her story with Deeks.

The baby started kicking her again. It could feel its mummy's heart pumping harder and faster. She put her hands on her belly to calm it down. "Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. It, just, hasn't stopped kicking me all day."

"That means you need to calm down. Okay? We will find him. And you will go home all together." She gave her a smile and Kensi smiled back.

That was when Chin entered Catherine's office. "Ladies, we have something. I think you may want to see it." They both stood up and followed him outside to the screen. "Kono, play the video. It's from a security camera at the Waikiki Beach just a few seconds before the blast."

It was him. It was Deeks. During the explosion, he was just two miles away from his car. He was talking on the phone when he heard the boom. He turned around and saw his car going off. He hung up and fled the scene. "Thank God!" So he was alive. "Do we know where he is now?"

"That part we don't know. What we do know is with whom he was talking." Chin began. Kensi was looking at him. "With your Assistant Director." She was shocked. Why Granger didn't tell them anything? Why did he hide it?

"Do we know who put the bomb in his car?" Catherine asked.

"HPD lad is still working on find fingerprints or from where the device was bought." Kono answered.

That was when the five men returned. Kensi turned around and saw them coming. "When exactly were you planning on telling us that you spoke with Deeks just a few seconds before the explosion?" The rest of them were staring at him shocked. "Yeah, that's right. Our Assistant Director was talking with Deeks before the explosion. He heard everything. He knew he was alive and he didn't tell us anything."

Catherine went behind her and fondled her friend's arms. "Kensi, sweetheart, you need to calm down."

"You were hiding the call, you were hiding his real mission. What else are you hiding?" Callen asked him, kind of yelling.

"His….his real mission? What do you mean?" Kensi asked. But no one was giving her an answer. "Callen, what's going on?"

Steve decided to take the lead on that and approached her. "You know what. Why don't you come to my office? And we can talk." He put his hand behind her back but she stepped away to avoid him.

"I want to know what's going on. What's his real mission?"

Without thinking about it, Granger told her everything; about the photos, his intel and emphasized the fact that he's dangerous. She couldn't believe it. How could this man have taken pictures of her without even noticing him? And how could he have followed her all the way to Afghanistan? "Is there something significant that happened before or close to March of 2012?" Catherine asked.

Kensi and Granger exchanged a look. They both remembered it. "On February 2012 we tracked down my father's killer, Peter Clairmont. But he's dead." She didn't say further details on that matter. She knew she owed him. He basically saved her life that day.

"And he wasn't married or had any kids who might want revenge for his death." He paused for a moment to think. "Officer Kalakaua, call our team in LA."

"Yes sir."

**In the next few chapters, I'm planning on writing some flashbacks (e.i. when Granger received the photos, some of Deeks' e-mails to Kensi, the explosion,…). I hope you like it so far. **


	5. Eight months ago-The photos

_Eight months ago…._

It was another tough day at the office. He might not be an active field agent but he is the Assistant Director. And running an agency is harder than being an agent.

He returned at home. His blond girlfriend had fallen asleep on the bed while waiting for him. He didn't want to wake her up so he stayed in the living room. He sat on the couch holding a glass of scotch. Some envelops were placed on the small table; most of them bills. But there was a thick one and dark orange- close to brown- with his name written on it. That caught his attention.

He opened it and found a bunch of photos, surveillance photos, which were showing one of his agents. He was supposed to protect that agent. He was supposed to keep her safe, make sure that no one will ever harm her. After all, she was his best friend's daughter.

There were about fifty photos. He emptied the table and put the photos one next to the other. He was trying to stay calm. He didn't know if he had to talk to Hetty or Director Vance or deal with this on his own.

For the next few days, he was processing them and he was trying to date them. The most shocking was the fact that there were at least seven which were taken in Afghanistan, some of them even during her capture and the exchange. Whoever this guy was, he knew everything that happened there. He must really hate her. Otherwise, why didn't he do anything to save her form the Taliban? Why didn't he call, even anonymous, to the camp and tell them that she was taken?

After a lot of research, he was able to date the last one; March 2012. His mind went directly to Clairmont. But he knew he couldn't be him. He killed the guy himself. He searched his background, but he was single and no kids were listed. And as far as he knew, Clairmont didn't have kids. He though going through Kensi's file will take him forever and when he would find him, Kensi might already be in danger. So instead of trying to find who he was, he tried to locate him. The crime lad didn't find any fingerprints or DNA on the envelop or the photos. So he went for security and traffic cameras around his neighborhood. His blond girlfriend didn't mention seeing anyone leaving the envelop on the mailbox. She had just found it there and left it on the table since it had his name on it.

Day after day, he was getting closer and closer to the mysterious photographer. He had traced him from LA to New York, then back to LA and finally to Hawaii. He knew he couldn't settle an undercover operation without telling anyone. And the best person who could help him was no one else but Director Vance. He flied to DC to meet with him and explain him the severity of the situation. After a long talk they had in his office, the Director gave him the green light to organize the mission. And they both agreed that no one would ever know the real mission but the two of them and of course Detective Deeks who was chosen for the op.

The same day he returned from DC, he announced Deeks' leavening.

**Let me know what you think. ****Hhh**


	6. The 'good' and the bad news

**This chapter takes place about a month after Deeks left. Enjoy!**

She was sitting on the examiner bed moving her legs up and down like the kids at the swing waiting for her doctor to come back with her test results. She was looking around trying to keep her mind distracted. But everything around there was bringing in her mind the same things. _'What if I'm pregnant? What will I do?'_ She wasn't ready for that. It was only one night. How could this happen in one night?

A few minutes later, her doctor entered the room and looked at her. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Four weeks."

She took a deep breath. "What am I going to do, Addison? My baby's father is not here and I'm an agent."

"Kensi, the last thing you need to think right now is your job. I'm pretty sure your boss will understand and keep you out of the field. But you need to calm down. Take your time. If you don't want to keep this ba…"

"There is way I'm having an abortion, Addie." Kensi interrupted her. That was not option for Kensi. She might have killed many people because of her job but they were bad guys. That was an innocent baby.

For the rest of the day, she was thinking about it. Thankfully, they didn't have a case so she could stay at her desk pretending to be doing her paperwork. Callen had noticed that something was going on with her but he didn't ask. Sam, on the other hand, was busy organizing Karman's birthday party. All the kids from the kindergarden were coming and he and Michelle had booked a nice place, suitable for 5-year-old kids. He was on the phone all day to make sure everything will be as they had to be. Kensi was hearing and she was trying to imagine the fact that one day may be she will be the one making those calls and booking nice places suitable for kids.

The day passed. Sam left earlier than usual to finish some last things for the party. Callen was at the gym training and Kensi was still sitting at the desk. Callen approached the bullpen and saw her at the same place he had left her about two hours ago. He knew something was going on. He didn't ask her knowing that she wouldn't say a word. But she was his baby sister. He couldn't just see her like that. For a minute, he thought she was missing Deeks. But it's been a month since he left. Why now?

He sat next to her at his desk. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him. "Kens?" She gasped and looked at him. "What's going on? The entire day you were somewhere else."

"The night before Deeks left, we slept together." Callen was staring at her not understanding. "I'm pregnant. Four weeks. And I'm alone." She burst into tears and Callen pull her in his arms.

"You are not alone, Kens. We are all here for you."

He didn't leave her alone that night. He took her to his place and she slept there. He called Joelle to explain her that he couldn't make it to her place. And she totally understood. She knew what those people meant for him. They were his family.

Meanwhile, in Hawaii, Deeks hadn't started working on his assignment yet. He had a call for Granger telling him to wait for him. During that month, Deeks was trying to adjust himself there. The weather was warmer than it was in LA and the sea was much, much better in Hawaii than anywhere else. He was living in a motel by the sea. He had a quit nice view at the beach. Every morning, he could hear the seabirds and every night, he could hear the water crashing at the seashore. It was beautiful. He could live there for the rest of his life. But it would be better if Kensi was with him. God knew how much he was missing her.

He was at the balcony drinking his morning coffee when he heard a knock on his door. It was Granger. "It took you more than I thought to come here." Granger didn't seem to be in mood. He walked to the balcony. "Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee?"

"No, I'm good." And they sat. "How are you doing?"

Deeks looked at him confused. "I am supposed to be here for a mission. And you told me not to start without you talking to me first. I'm here for a month now and I miss my home, my dog and…my partner."

"What the file, I gave you, says is nothing else but a big lie. There is no terrorist group here."

"And what's my mission?"

"Two months ago, I received some photos, surveillance photos with your partner." All of a sudden, the happy mood Deeks had, was gone. This was serious, damn serious. "The first one was taken back in March 2012…"

"That's when we tracked down Peter Clairmont." Deeks interrupted him.

"Yes, detective, I know. But Clairmont is dead and he didn't have any family. What concerns me the most is the fact that there were photos from Afghanistan; during her capture but also from the exchange. Whoever this guy is, he is dangerous. I talked with Director Vance and we agreed that you are the best for this mission." and he placed a case file on the table. "You will find everything you need in here. We don't know who he is and you have to find him before it is too late." Deeks nodded his head and took the file. "Detective, please be careful."

"I will." He stared at his boss for a moment and then said "I want you to keep an eye on her. I won't be able to be there for her, to keep her safe but you will. I want you to keep her safe."

"That's what I've been doing since her father died. I won't stop now that she is in danger."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you, me and the Director. No one else does or needs to." He got up "We'll be in touch Detective." and he left.


	7. The explosion and the first meet

He had spent seven months in Hawaii trying to find out who wanted to kill his partner. And he still had no idea who was. He had examined the photos very carefully. He even tried to find what happened before March 2012 but nothing. He needed help, he needed help from the wonder twines but he couldn't talk to anyone.

For the past month, he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He might have been talking with Kensi through e-mails but he didn't tell her anything. He only told Granger. And Granger, once again, told him to be careful. Deeks got suspicious when, one day, he saw a SUV parked down the street outside the motel. And later that day, he saw it again. And the next day and the day after that. The car didn't have plates and the windows were black so he couldn't see the driver or if there were any passengers.

A night, he was following a lead. He had tracked the car that was following him to a bar at Waikiki Beach. He waited to his car for about an hour when he saw someone getting out of the SUV. It was too dark to see the man so he got out and approached him carefully. For a minute, he thought he was going to meet with somebody. He still couldn't see his face. That was when his phone rang. It was Granger. "Hello?"

"_It's me. Where are you? I was calling you at the motel."_

"I found him. I found the guy who was following. Well, I still don't know who he is, because he has his back to me. But I have eyes on him as we speak."

"_Do you think it's the guy who's stocking Kensi?"_

"Maybe. He is alone, he's following me. It must be him. And I am looking at him and he reminds of someone."

"_How could he remind you of someone from his back?"_

"That's it. It means I know him, I've met him before. And that's not go…"

BOOM!

Deeks' car was exploded. _"Deeks? Are you there? Talk to me. Deeks?"_ But no answer. He was okay but he was shocked. He was watching his car. It was on fire. The flames had wrapped it. He could hear people screaming; some for calling 911, some others for help. He had frozen. He turned around to see if the man was still there. And he was. He saw his face. He couldn't believe it. He knew him. And Granger was right. This guy was very dangerous. _"Deeks?"_ Finally he heard Granger yelling on the other line. "Yes sir. I'm good. I'm fine."

"_What happened?"_

"My car was exploded."

"_WHAT? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to go. I'll call back later." Deeks was watching the man getting in his car and leaving. He couldn't do anything to stop him. Granger wasn't going to just sit and wait for Deeks to call him back. He took the first plane for Hawaii and by the next morning he was on the island.

The next morning found Steve and Catherine at the bed, both sleeping. The sun's light was entering his bedroom through the window and it was falling on her face. A few minutes later, he woke up and kissed her forehead, causing her to wake up too. He looked at her, smiled at her and kissed her. "Good morning." he said.

"Good morning."

They didn't get a chance to say something else as his phone rang. "McGarrett? On the way."

It was Chin. The 5-0 was asked to investigate the last night's explosion. Steve drove to Waikiki Beach while Catherine went to the headquarters to begin the investigation. He pulled over his Chevrolet Silverado Crew Cab, jumped out and approached the burned car. An HPD officer lifted the yellow tape up for him to pass. The bomb squad had secured the place. Danny, Chin and Kono were already there. "What do we have?" he asked them.

"Last night, this car was exploded. Thankfully, no one was in there." Chin began.

"Do we know whose car is it?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. The plates are burned. We hope the lad will get something." Kono answered.

"What's interesting is the Smith & Wesson that was found inside." Danny added. "It's all burned. I don't think we will get anything from that."

"Smith & Wesson? You don't carry a gun like that. Unless…" Steve said.

"You think the owner is a fed?" Kono asked.

"Maybe." That was when Steve's phone rang. He stepped aside to talk. "McGarrett."

"_It's been a long time."_

"Sam? How are you doing? How is Michelle, the kids?"

"_I'm good, they are good. Listen, something is going on and we need your help. Actually, the 5-0's help."_

"What is this about?"

"_Last night, a car was exploded in Waikiki Beach. Um, it was the car one of our own had rent while working undercover there."_

"Are you kidding me? We are at the crime scene, now. Nobody was in the car."

"_Yeah, we know that. But he has gone dark since then. We booked a flight for Hawaii. We are flying in an hour." _

"How many?"

"_Three. One pregnant."_

"Pregnant? Okay, we'll be there to pick you up, guys. Thanks for calling."

"_Thanks for the help, Steve."_ and they hang up.

Steve returned to his co-workers. "Who was on the phone?" Danny asked understanding from his partner's look that it was serious.

"Remember when I told you I have a friend who works at the NCIS?"

"Sam Hanna? We worked with the NCIS before. We were in Japan at that period. What happened?" Chin asked.

"It was him on the phone. One of their own is working undercover here in Hawaii. It was his car that was exploded last night. And now they can't reach him. He's gone dark."

That was when Duke approached them. "Steve, there is man here who wants to talk to you. He says it has to do the last night's event." Duke showed him the man. It was Granger. He had just landed to the island and he wanted to talk to the man in charge.

"I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, 5-0. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can Commander. I'm Assistant Director of NCIS Owen Granger. One of my people is working here undercover. Last night,…"

"Don't bother sir." Steve interrupted him. "I just talked with NCIS. I know Sam Hanna. We served together. We were just talking. He told me they are on their way here."

"Good then. I hope we find him."

"Um, sir, I don't want to be indiscreet but Sam said that one of them is pregnant and that she is coming too."

"Damn it." Granger cursed.

"It's Kensi?" Granger looked at him. "I met her when she came a few years ago. Is it her?" Granger nodded his head for yes. "And I am assuming the missing one is the father?"

"You are assuming correctly."

Steve explained to his team who Granger was. He never mentioned about Kensi being pregnant. He just told Danny that they had to pick them up when they would land.

**Duke, who was mentioned, is an HPD officer who usually helps the 5-0 team.**


	8. And the stocker is

The 5-0 headquarters were, finally, able to communicate with the Ops center. Granger asked from Eric and Nell to find what happened a little before March 2012. It was the only way. They needed to find this guy and fast.

The sun went down. For Kensi's safety, Steve and Catherine were more than happy to accommodate her at Steve's place. She wouldn't be alone and she would be safe. The two women were making their way to the car when all of a sudden they were attacked. They took cover behind a car while the rest of them ran outside the building to help them. The bullets were falling like the rain. Everyone, beside Kensi who was trying to protect her baby, was shooting at the man. But he was very careful. He got in his car and left.

Callen ran to Kensi and knelt next to her. She was sitting on the ground shaking. "Get her some water." Kono went to get the water while the rest of them went closer to her. "Are you okay? Kens?" She just nodded her head. Even though it was over, she refused to take her hands off her belly. Kono came back with a bottle of water and gave it to her.

"Kensi, listen to me, it's over, okay? Just take deep breaths. It's over, he's gone." Catherine was trying to calm her friend down. "Steve, we need to take her home now." and Steve went to bring the car. "That's it, deep breaths." As soon as Steve got there, Callen and Sam helped her get up and Catherine went with her to the car and they sat at the back seat.

Granger walked to Callen and asked him "Did you see his face?"

"Barely. He is tall, black hair. And his movements reminded me of someone but I can't put my finger on it."

"Deeks said the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"When his car was exploded, he was following him. He was only seeing his back but he reminded him off someone. And after the explosion he said he'd call me back but he never did."  
>"You think he went after him?" Danny asked.<p>

"It's possible. This guy is after Kensi and as far as I know Deeks, he wouldn't let him go." Sam answered.

"I still think Kensi should stay with us." Callen said. He was really concerning about her.

"She's safe with McGarrett." Sam assured him.

"If you say so."

"It's late and we all had a rough day. We need some rest." Chin said.

"See you tomorrow guys." Callen said and with Sam and Granger went to the hotel.

Meanwhile, at Steve's place, Kensi had finally managed to sleep. Catherine was staring at her from the bedroom's door. Steve approached her from behind. "Hey, she's sleeping?"

"Eventually, yeah." she said whispering. She turned and looked at him. "I think I should stay with her tonight in case she wakes up and needs something." Steve looked at her with a disappointed look knowing what she was meaning. "And you will have to sleep on the couch."

"Okay." he said and went downstairs. Catherine laid next to her friend in the bed and fell asleep.

During the night, Kensi woke up and went down to the beach; McGarrett had the perfect house. She needed some fresh air. She needed the wind to blow on her face. Steve had woken up, too, to drink some water. When he went back to the couch, he saw her from the window. He grabbed a jacket and went outside. "It might be an island but it's cold at night." He said and placed the jacket on her back covering her shoulders and arms.

"Thanks." she looked at the ocean for a moment and then said "You have quite a view. Deeks loves the ocean, the sea generally."

"Let me guess, he surfs."

"Yeah. LA doesn't have the waves Hawaii does but, yeah, he surfs. A lot. How's Joe?" she changed the subject.

"He's good. He's on a trip in Japan. You know if it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't find my mother." she looked at him confused. "You remember Shelburne?" she nodded. "It was my mother's alias during a mission. She is a CIA operative. Or at least she was. And thanks to you I found her. So, I promise you right here and now that I'll find Deeks, okay? I might not know him but this baby needs a father and there is no man on this planet- that I know- who doesn't want to hold his own kid."

"He loves them. He loves them so much."

"I promise you, I'll find him alive." he looked at her for a moment and then said "Now, let's go inside." and they went.

Meanwhile, at the Trump International Hotel at Waikiki Beach Walk, Callen and Sam were at the bar having a drink and trying to relax after that stressful day. "What else do you think Granger is hiding?" Callen asked his partner.

"No idea. He's like Hetty. He knows everything about everyone and he doesn't talk."

"You think he might know where Deeks is?"

"I don't know if he does but something tells me he is in touch with him."

"I really hope he is. Because if he is,…"

"it means Deeks is safe." Sam finished his phrase.

The next day's sun rose. Kono and Chin were already in the headquarters when the rest came. They had a call from the Ops center and they were already connected. "Eric, good morning. Please tell me you have his name or something good." Callen said as she walked in.

"It's not good. It's bad." Nell began.

She looked at Eric and he continued. "On February 10th 2012, a prisoner escaped. A man very dangerous whom we caught on 2011."

"Eric, name." Kensi said.

"Stanley King."


	9. A crazy thought

**Tomorrow we are going back to school. I can't say I'm excited about it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

_Previously on Gone… _

"_Eric, please tell me you have his name or something good." Callen said as she walked in._

"_It's bad." Nell began. _

_She looked at Eric and he continued. "On February 10th 2012, a prisoner escaped. A man very dangerous whom we caught on 2011."_

"_Stanley King."_

"On March 2011, two men broke into a Marine Base at Pendleton. They were looking for something but they were caught. One of them, King, managed to escape but the other one was shot in the leg and he was brought for interrogation." Callen began the briefing. "He gave up his partner's name and Kensi was sent undercover as a thief to keep an eye on King and find out what he was looking for at the base. When we did, her cover wasn't made but as soon as he had on his hands the Chinese Statue he wanted, we arrested him."

"And he found out Kensi's real identity." Steve added.

"Yeah."

"Eric said he is very dangerous. How dangerous is he?" Danny asked.

"Let's say he has a hobby." Callen said.

"What kind of hobby?" Danny asked again.

"He was using some people as partners and after the job was done, he was killing them. He killed four during the operation. He even exploded his own house to kill three of them." Sam said.

In Catherine's office, she was with Kensi trying to make her feel better. "He's dead. King won't hesitate to kill him. I lost him Cath. I lost him and I didn't even tell him I'm pregnant."

"Kensi, stop thinking like that. We will find him and he will be okay and you are going to spend the rest of your lives together, not with just this kid but with more."

"You don't know King. You don't know him at all. He is capable of many things. In one day, he killed four people. Four. And I couldn't stop him. I was with him and I couldn't stop him." Suddenly, a though crossed her mind. A very crazy one. "But now I can." she got up and walked out of the office.

"Kensi, where are you going?" but she didn't get an answer. "Kensi?"

Callen tried to stop her but nothing could stop her now. She left the building without telling where she was going. "Cath, what did she say?" Steve asked her.

"She was feeling responsible because King killed so many people and she couldn't stop him. She thinks he'll kill Deeks, if he hasn't already. And then she said she can stop him now." They looked at each other. They all had understood what she was going to do. "Oh my God, please tell me it's not what I think."

"She is going to find him. And when she does, she will exchange her life for Deeks'." Granger said. "We need to find her before it's too late."

**Sorry for the small chapter. Promise the next one will be longer.**


	10. The call and the search

Back in LA, after the last briefing, Hetty went down to her office. A good cup of tea was what she needed. She found out about Deeks' real mission just yesterday. She was looking at the file when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hetty? It's me."_

"Mr. Deeks? Thank God, you are alive. Where are you?"

"_That doesn't matter. What does is that I know who is after Kensi."_

"Stanley King. We know. Callen, Sam and Kensi are in Hawaii."

"_Hetty, she needs to leave the island, ASAP. She is in danger, he will kill her."_

"Ms Blye is in good hands. You shouldn't worry." Obviously, she didn't know. But it was logical. She left less than an hour ago and Nell and Eric haven't been informed yet. "Mr. Deeks, they need to know you are okay."

"_I can't call them, Hetty. I need to find King before he finds Kensi."_ That was when Nell came down the stairs and approached Hetty's office. "Hetty, Kensi is missing." Hetty goggled her eyes. Deeks, on the other line, heard everything. He hung up the phone to go find her.

"What do you mean?" the old woman asked.

"Callen called and said that she left the headquarters and that she's probably going to find King to exchange her life for Deeks'. They can't find her anywhere. She turned her phone off and she is on foot. Sam is on the road with Commander McGarrett looking for her." Hetty didn't know what to say. She was on the phone with Deeks a few minutes ago telling him that she was okay. She tried to call him back but he wasn't answering.

In Hawaii, after hanging up, Deeks left from the 'new' motel room, got in the 'new' rented and left. He knew a place where King was most of the times so he went directly there. He was driving as fast as he could. While driving, he sent Granger the address. It hadn't been five minutes and two patrol cars started chasing him. You can't text and drive, fast, together. He panicked. He knew if he stopped, Kensi was as good as dead. He speeded up but in the next three blocks, four more patrol cars showed up. This was definitely not for the texting-driving thing.

He had no choice but to stop. Two HPD officers came out from each car with their guns pointing at Deeks. "Get out with your hands in the air!" one of them yelled. He had to do it. He opened the door and came out of the car slowly. The one who yelled put Deeks' hands behind his back and cuffed him. Another officer searched the car and found a glock in the glove box. He showed it to the one who cuffed him. "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"I'm a cop. I'm a LAPD officer currently working as a liaison officer with the NCIS. My partner is missing and she's in danger."

"Cop? Then why did we get a call about drug dealing? The guy who called us gave your license plate."

"I'm not a drug dealer. My name is Marty Deeks and I'm a cop." One of the officers opened the trunk. A long and heavy black gum bag was in. The officer opened the bag and then…

BOOM!

Inside the bag, there was a bomb which was activated when the bag was opened. The officer was lying on the ground dead and Deeks had fallen down with the one who cuffed him. That was when Steve's Chevrolet Silverado Grab Crew showed up. He and Sam were searching for Kensi at that neighborhood when the incident occurred. When Sam saw Deeks, he was surprised. He didn't know if it was good or bad. Both him and Steve jumped out of the car and approached them. The officers explained the reason they were chasing Deeks and Sam with Steve explained them the rest.

Deeks was immediately released. A few minutes later, the fire department arrived to put out the fire and an ambulance to take the officer's corp. Sam was more than happy to know that his co-worker was alive and well but he was now more concern because Kensi was out there alone and pregnant. "Where were you going?" Steve asked him.

"I was talking with Hetty when told her Kensi went missing. So, I was on my way to her."

"You know where she is?" Sam asked confused.

"I know a place King uses as a safe house or something like that. I texted Granger the address a while before HPD started chasing me." Sam stepped away to call Granger. So far neither Sam nor Steve told him about Kensi's pregnancy. They thought it would be better if she told him herself.

When Duke arrived at the scene, he told them about the phone call considering the drugs. It was very clear that King was the one who called them in order to slow Deeks down. When Callen and the rest, in the headquarters, were informed, Deeks was sent back there with a patrol car and the rest decided to meet at King's safe house.


	11. Close to the end

**A big thank you to **_**blue dogs rock**_** for the support.**

Kensi must have been walking for at least two hours. She was walking and she didn't know where she was going. She might have been in Hawaii before but she didn't know the island the way she knew the streets of California. She was looking around as if she was lost. She knew very well she couldn't find King but he was definitely going to find her. And that was what she wanted. Suddenly, a black SUV stopped in front of her. It was King. He got out of the car holding a gun. "Nice to see you again Agent Blye. Get in the car." Seeing Kensi wasn't doing it, he raised his gun aiming at her. "NOW!" He grabbed her from the arm and put her in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>Catherine was with Callen when Kono called her. Someone had witnessed King taking Kensi and called 911. "What is it Kono?"<p>

"_Someone called 911 saying he saw a man matching King's description taking a pregnant woman. I access the traffic cameras in the area. It was King. And his black SUV is at the address Deeks gave us."_ That was when Deeks came.

"Thanks Kono." Callen called his partner and Granger who were with Steve and Danny respectively to let them know. They drove faster and within the next ten minutes, they were there.

She was sitting on a chair. He hadn't tied her hands and legs like he knew she wouldn't run. And she didn't want to run. She was actually looking for him and he made it easier for her when he showed up. He had taken her to a house someplace isolated. There wasn't any other building around there or something that showed activity. Danny's Camaro, Steve's Chevrolet Silverado Crew Gab, Catherine's 1973 Chevrolet Corvette and Chin's Harley arrived at the same time at the house. They saw the black SUV and approached the house quietly. All wearing bulletproof vests and holding guns walked to the door keeping their heads down.

Kensi was alone in the living room when she heard engines coming from outside, cars' engines. She looked at the window and saw Callen who was taking a look inside the house. Their eyes were met. "She's in." Callen whispered. Kensi looked away from the window when she heard him coming her way. He sat at the couch across her and stared at her. "I was looking for you for years. I was always one step behind you and yet you never noticed me. What kind of agent doesn't understand that she is been followed? I thought you were a professional. Well, at least that was the opinion you gave me." She looked at him angry. "You have made mistakes. First, you played with me. Second, you didn't make me. And third, you went out on your own while being pregnant without protection."

"Where is he? Where is Deeks?"

"Who told you he is with me? I was just following him. Yes, I admit that I put the bomb in his car but I knew when I pressed the button that he wasn't inside. He is after me too because he wants to protect you." She was taking some quick glances outside the window where he saw Callen. All of a sudden, a noise came from the kitchen. He gave her a look, pulled out his gun and went to the kitchen.

The door was half opened but he wasn't seeing anyone. He closed it and before he was able to lock it someone hit him at the leg causing him to fall. It was Catherine. She hid herself under the kitchen's table. Immediately, the rest of them entered but King started shooting them. Catherine fired her gun and shot him at the back. Then Callen and Sam shot him and he fell down bleeding from everywhere. He was dead. Kensi walked in the kitchen having heard what happened. She looked at the dead man on the floor shocked. Catherine approached her and looked at her smiling. "It's over Kens. He's gone." She hugged her and Kensi burst into tears; these hormones.

Now, it was over.

**One more and it's done.**


	12. Happy ending

Catherine took her friend to a hospital for a checkup and then they were done, they went to the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and the water was great. The boys drove back to the headquarters to let Deeks know that Kensi was okay and that Catherine had took her to a beach. He left immediately to go find her. Steve offered him to drive him there since he didn't know either the island very well.

When they got there, they saw the two friends looking at the beach. On their way to the beach, Steve introduced him somehow Kensi's pregnancy. He was asking if he wanted to be a father and if he was thinking of raising a family with Kensi. Deeks seemed confused but he wanted more than anything to become a dad. He got out of the car and approached them from behind. Catherine caught him with her eye coming towards them and stepped back to meet him without telling Kensi anything. "Hey, you are Deeks, right?" he nodded his head for a yes without taking her eyes off her. "I'm Catherine. I know Kensi since we were kids. Our fathers served together and we stayed close."

"She talked about you a lot. She was saying you were her best friend."

"I'm still." She laughed. "Go. She needs you." He walked towards her. She turned around. She had felt him. Whenever he was close to her, her heart was pumping faster. That's love. He stopped when he saw her big belly. Now he understood the meaning of the talk Steve gave him. He wanted to walk but he couldn't move his legs. For a moment he thought his heart would stop, he wouldn't be able to breathe. Seeing him still, she walked to him. Some tears were falling down her cheeks as she was walking to him. He hugged her and kept her in his arms for a while. He had missed her so much. "I'm ready for this." he whispered her at her ear meaning he was ready to become a father.

Steve came out of the car and approached his girlfriend hugging her from behind. "The last time I saw her smiling she was fifteen, the night her father died. But she deserves it. She deserves to be happy with a man who cares about her."

Steve dropped Kensi and Deeks at the hotel to get some rest and then they went back in the headquarters. The happy couple stayed at the hotel room all day. The same night, they were all gathered at Kamekona's shrimp trunk for dinner during their last day on the island. He remembered both Callen and Sam from their last visit. And now he met Kensi and Deeks. Kensi had never eaten so much before during her pregnancy. She actually ate the shrimps. Generally, she didn't like the seafood but when she tried Kamekona's food, she loved them.

The next morning, the NCIS team packed their things and the four agents and their Assistant Director were ready to leave. Steve and Catherine offered to drive them to the airport. Kensi went with her friend. She wanted to talk with her. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I want to thank you for what you and Steve did for me."

"Anything for a friend. And I'm happy when you smile. Because I bet the last time you smiled was that night and after that never again. And you deserve to be happy."

"That's why you are the best friend."

As soon as they got on the plane, they were in LA within the next six hours. Two months later, Kensi and Deeks welcomed their first child, a baby boy who was named after his grandfather, Donald. And a few months later, they got married and stayed together forever. No one and nothing could tear them apart.

**Thank you everyone for the support. **


End file.
